


Truth Or Dare

by pearlfairy



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlfairy/pseuds/pearlfairy
Summary: Creek and their gangs playing truth or dare.





	Truth Or Dare

**Craig POV**

It was a friday night and I was at Token's house with my boyfriend Tweek. Clyde, Jimmy and Stans gang was also here.

"Okay fags what are we gonna do? I'm bored as fuck" Cartman asked after a while. "Should we play a game?" Clyde said from his place at the couch. I frowned. "We aren't kids anymore, Clyde" I said, while I was stroking Tweek's hair because his head was on my lap. I loved stroking his hair but because Tweek always wears his hair in a bun I barely get to do it.

Tweek smiled at me and then said "No, it will be fun! Lets play Truth or Dare!" Kenny seemed to like that idea cause was he grinning widely. "Yes, good idea Twitchy! I'll start.." Kenny said and I just rolled my eyes. "Okay then I already know I'm gonna regret this." Kenny was looking around the room. "Token! Truth or Dare." he finally said. Token looked at him a little surprised. "Uhh... truth?" he said unsure. "Which of the girls you've had sex with has the best pussy?" Kenny asked smirking. "Dude! It's the first quotstion do you have to start like this?" Kyle said. Kenny just smiled at him.

"C'mon Tokenn.. Tell us.." Kenny tiled his head while he was looking and Token was blushing hard. "I'm pretty c-c-curious too, d-dude." Jimmy said. Token gave in. "Okay okay! It was.. Wendy." Token answered. "What!? Are you fucking serious dude?" Stan yelled. I heard Cartman mumble something that sounded like 'gross, dude.' Token just stared at Stan and shrugged. "It's kind of a compliment if you think about it, dude." I said. Stan just stared at me and decided to ignore it and looked away. 

"Anyway it's your turn now, Token." Tweek smiled. Token winked at him and then looked at Clyde. "Truth or dare, Clyde." Clyde happily answered. "Dare! I'm not a pussy!" He gave a bright smile and I just rolled my eyes while I secretly thought it was kinda funny. 

Token was thinking for a while and then came up with something. "Okay call Mr Mackey and fake an orgasm." "Dude sick! I'm not doing that." Clyde looked horrified. "You have to asshole, it's a dare." Cartman said. "He's right." Stan agreed. Clyde bit his lip and then grabbed his phone. "Ugh okay.. I can't believe I'm gonna do this" he said while dialing the number. I smirked while I tangled my other hand with Tweek and gave his hand a small kiss. "Hello, Clyde? I know I said you can always call but rather not on this hour m'kay. Is everything okay?" We heard coming from the phone. Clyde gave us a pout and we just made the motion for him to do it. "Ah ah ah.. oh my god ahh ohh." Clyde starting moaning uncontrollably and I saw everyone keeping in their laughs. "Oh my god yes! Yesss!" Damn he was really going in, I thought. "M'kay Clyde I'm gonna hang up.. You have a goodnight m'kay" and he hung up the phone. "Oh my god that was horrible!" Clyde said while he collapsed backwards. "Yeah but it was fucking hilarious dude!" Kyle said.

After everyone calmed down a little bit Clyde choose the next victim. "Hmm, who am I gonna choose.. Craig." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You better not say something stupid, truth." Clyde gasped and put his hand on his chest "Craig! You wound me! Like I would ever!" I was kinda nervous because you never know with these guys. "Yeah yeah.. Just ask something." 

Clyde smirked at me. Oh no, I knew I would regret this. "Craigy... There's something I've always wanted know.. What do you love the most about Tweek." I sighed in relief "Oh that's not hard. I love how c-" "In bed." Clyde cut me off with that same stupid smirk. Tweek twitched in my lap and Kenny let out a laugh. "Aye good one Clyde!" I looked at him with wide, pissed eyes. "Are you kidding me?" I said. "Oh my god Clyde I hate you so much." Tweek said and hid his face in his hands. "Don't worry baby I'm not gonna answer these assholes." I glared at all of them. "You have to dude! It's part of the game." Stan said and the other made an agreeing sound. "It's okay, Craig." Tweek said. Well.. Here I go. "Gosh I hate you guys.." I rubbed my forehead. "Deepthroating." I mumbled. "What? I didn't hear that" Kyle said. "I said deepthroating okay! He's great at that." I went red and I saw Tweek twitching and looking away. "That's so gross, you fags." Cartman, being the asshole that he is, said. "Shut up fatass." Token said. "Hehe well g-good for you, C-craig." Jimmy smiled. "Okay okay enough about our sex life lets move on."

I looked around the room and made a decision "Well I'm gonna pick Stan cause I really don't care." Stan just gave me a grin and said: "Truth!" Hmm what could I ask this fucker. After a while Tweek pulled the string of my hat and whispered something in my ear. "Oh yeah good one babe. Stan, what is your role-play fantasy?" I asked him. If they're gonna ask sexual thing about me and Tweek they can expect it back. Stan turned bright red. "Uhh.. Well I would.. I would.. Uhm.." Stan stammered. "Just say it man!" Jimmy yelled, losing patience. "I would like Wendy dressing up as Japanese school girl you know?" Stan said looking down, obviously embarrassed. "Nice." Clyde smiled. "Jimmy, truth or dare?" Stan said changing the subject.

The time went by and Stan made Jimmy twerk in his underwear and Jimmy made Eric tell them who he would have a threesome with from school.

I was looking at my boyfriend while he was watching the others. He pulled his long blond hair in a messy bun and I was just staring at him. "You're so attractive, Tweek." I said quietly and put my arm around his waist. He smiled at me. "Well thank you kind sir. So are you. We do make a very attractive couple." he grinned and gave me a small kiss. We cuddled as we watched the others play.

Apparently it was already Kyle's turn cause Cartman gave him some stupid dare to kill his mom. "Tweek, truth or dare." The red haired boy asked. "Hmm. I choose dare." Tweek answered. I shook my head and prayed to god they wouldn't give him so extreme dare. "How about.. Go to the other room and send a nude to Craig." Kyle said with a wink. "Oh, that is not so bad." Tweek said while he stood up and walked to the other room. "Uhm maybe not for him but I will sit here with an awkward boner!" I said. "Sucks for you boy." Token said while trying not to laugh. I felt my phone vibrate and of course saw that Tweek messaged me and he joined us again in the living room. "I mean no one said I have to open it right?" I tried saying. "No you h-h-have to!" Jimmy said. "Okay then.." Tweek looked at me with a grin. That teasing fucker. I opened the photo and gasped. I have seen my boyfriend naked plenty of times but it still amazed me how good he looked. He made the picture in the mirror and had one eye closed. "Can I see too?" Kenny asked. "No asshole fuck off!" I said angrily.

"Anywayy.... there's only one person left.. So Kenny truth or dare?" Tweek said while all I could think about was that picture.. "Truth, give it to me twitchy." Kenny said. "Who do you think is the most attractive in this room?" Tweek asked the blond boy. "Oh that's easy. Of course I think my Kyle is the most gorgeous." Kenny said and gave the Jewish boy a wink. I honestly wasn't listening at all. "Yeah okay fun game. Tweek let's go to my house. Goodbye everybody!" I said standing up and pulling my boyfriend with me. I heard them laughing but I couldn't care less at the moment. "Have fun boys.." I heard Kenny say to us.

Oh we will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> (also english isn't my first language so excuse me for any mistakes please :))


End file.
